A Kick In The Gut
by InyyaFacee
Summary: Kate has a secret that could ruin her new found relationship with Tony. How will he handle it? How will she? Sequel to Strange Beginnings [[COMPLEATED]]Look out for sequel Special Agent Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

**R.I.P CAITLIN TODD**

I watched Twilight last night :( sooo sad!

So I am going to make an oath, to give Kate the life she desevered!

lol enjoy reading. TATE.

Signed, GallopGirl.

(You dont have to read the other story to really understand this, but it's a good story ;))

* * *

Gibbs sat, watching two of his best agents, Agent Caitlin Todd and Agent Tony DiNozzo. Four weeks ago he had almost lost both of them to a serial murderer, when they had been sent undercover for surveillance. They had been watching the wrong man.

Kate was at her desk, Tony sitting on it, both looking at something on her computer. Since those four weeks, he had seen them spending more time together, more arguing but not in the usual way. Kate usually remarked in ways that got Tony down, but now they egged him on. Gibbs had his theories, but kept them to himself. He was not one to express his opinions, except when it interfered with work.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing?"

"Um, nothing. Err Kate was having some troubles with her computer…"

Kate scoffed, rolling her eyes. Tony glared at her.

"There are reasons why we are at separated desks DiNozzo. That way, work gets done." replied Gibbs, getting up. He had to get Abby's 1 o'clock Caff-Pow so she could still function.

"Rightie-o" Tony mumbled, returning to his own desk.

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs walked into the lab to find Abby and McGee in deep conversation.

"No, sleeping in a coffin isn't as uncomfortable as you'd think. Though, I've never tried it with two people…" She winked at McGee.

"Abby…" Spoke Gibbs.

Abby jumped up as soon as saw the Caff-Pow.

"Gimmy, gimmy!" She said impatiently, hands out.

"Abby, have you got those tests do…"

He was cut off as a machine gave a beep and printed out a sheet. Abby sprinted to the paper, running back.

"Here, now gimmy!" She snapped. Gibbs handed it over, as fast as he could for his own safety.

He watched her guzzle down a quarter of it in one hit.

"Now, McGee…" He said, turning his attention to the man, trying to hide behind Abby.

"Did I not send you up here an hour ago to get me a pen?"

McGee glowed bright red.

"Sorry Boss, wont happen again"

"Better hope so McGee" Gibbs said looking over the test results. A few minutes later he spoke.

"We have a problem…" He said, walking out the door.

Abby and McGee look at each out and scooted out the door after him.

"The tests have come back negative. Meaning…"

"No weekend…" Tony groaned.

"Correct DiNozzo… Kate, are you ok?" Gibbs questioned with concern, reaching over to hold her steady.

Kate's head was spinning and she felt terrible sick all of a sudden. She took a deep breath and but on a strained smile.

"Yeah, just a tummy ache"

"So you fine to come with me and DiNozzo?" He asked, now returning to his normal self.

"Yep!" She said, ignoring everyone's puzzled looks.

In the car she sat up front with Gibbs. Tony was in the back moaning.

"Are we there yet…" He asked.

"DiNozzo, if we were there, we'd have stopped. Now if you don't shut up, you can walk…" Gibbs said, not taking his eye off the road.

"Here sweetie, have a candy" Kate said, with those twinkling eyes and mischievous smile.

"Gee, thanks mom!" He said, taking the lolly, puzzling why he had called Kate mom. Then to his shock and horror he saw Kate bend across and pash Gibbs. Smiling she turned around.

"Tony, what wrong, Tony? Tooonnny. TONY!" Came a shout and he jumped awake.

"Wha, where am I?" He looked at the two bewildered face from the front. Kate was a little red.

"What happened?" He asked, eyeing the two.

"You were talking in your sleep… you were mumbling something like "there yet" and then something about your mom and then you were err screaming "No Kate, not with Gibbs… that's disgusting!" At that point she went even redder.

"I don't even want to know what you were dreaming. But we are here so everybody out" Gibbs said, getting out.

Tony looked at Kate and gave a shudder.

"Your disgusting Tony!" She said, leaning over and hitting him before she got out. Tony just gave another shudder and jumped out.

"Hey, wait for me!"


	2. Chapter 2

(note: the - thingys are just to note change of scean. Normally they'll just be spaces but it doesnt want to do it tonight :p enjoy!)

Signed, GallopGirl.

* * *

They walked up to the roadhouse where they'd be staying. Tony was still giving Kate funny looks and Kate ignored him. They walked in and stopped at the front counter. 

"Hello, how my I help you" Said a beaming, roundish lady. Here name tag said "Howdy there, I'm Judith!"

Gibbs smiled his charming smile "We have three rooms booked, under…"

"Caitlin Todd" She quickly added, her being the one who booked the rooms.

"Sweetie, we need you middle name too… and ID to make sure. Can never be to sure ya know," She said, winking at Tony. He gave her a quick smile.

"Ah um Caitlin Ann Todd" She said quickly, hoping Tony had caught it. But the jab in the side quickly told her she was not so fortunate. She turned around and glared at him.

"I'm afraid we have a problem… you were 20 minutes late and we only have the two rooms. Duck shooting season" She added with a smile.

-

Just as Kate had unlocked the door, Tony barged past her, nearly knocking her down.

"Watch it Tony," She snapped.

Tony ran it the bedroom then came back smiling.

"King sized bed Katie Ann Todd, maybe our weekend inst ruined after all," He said with a cheeky grin.

Kate threw key at him, it hit him on the shoulder. "Keep it up Tony, and you'll be sleeping on the couch" She sighed, dumping the stuff in the room. She stood disapprovingly at the bed. At that moment Tony tackled her down onto the bed.

"Ah, so you don't disapprove of us sleeping together…"

Kate suddenly grinned, "We've done it before"

"Ahhh there's the Kate I know and love"

Kate hit him "Are you saying you don't love me all the time"

"Of course I do, its, well you've been quiet snappy lately and hitting me a lot" He said now serious, propping his head up. He fiddled with her hair.

"I know… I haven't been feeling my self lately. Tired and stuff"

"And what about this morning, what was that all about?" He questioned.

"Stomach flu I think… something like that," She said, I little too reassuringly.

"Well maybe I should let you have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch," He said, going to get up.

Kate pulled him back down. "Not a chance in hell, Anthony DiNozzo!" She said, kissing him.

-

Kate sat up, head spinning. It was 2 am, the unfamiliar alarm clock. Tony moaned in his sleep. She turned the alarm off, stumbled as quietly to the toilet, and vomited.

Tony woke up and felt over to the other side of the bed. It was empty. He shot up, looking and seeing nothing. A figure crept in, a sweet smell of soap and shampoo followed.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"3 am" She said, fumbling around for cloths. "You might want to get up, I can hear Gibbs bustling around already…"

Tony went a little pale "Do you think he heard us?" he said in a whisper.

He couldn't see her face, but he knew she have that mystifying, cheeky grin.

"Don't you mean heard you… I was quiet"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Crap, Tony you better get it and I'll get dressed…"

-

They all sat together at the roadhouse diner, Kate had only ordered a coffee, Gibbs gave her a worried look, but Kate didn't notice.

They had decided that they were going to have a talk to a Margaret Louise, daughter of Officer Derrick Louise, who had been found strangled and dumped in Lake Mildred of the little town, San Ablest. She had claimed she had heard her mother, Rhiannon say she was going to kill him. A lot of the evidence matched up, but something, one thing, kept popping up. A single strand of golden hair, just like Margaret's, found in the dumped car, hooked on he shirt pocket, caught on the rope used to straggle him.

Rhiannon was yet to be charged, but after some questioning, Gibbs was sure Margaret was the one going to jail.

They spent the day questioning Margaret; Tony had pleaser watching the beautiful 20-something, blonde hair girl squirm. That was until Kate almost shoved her elbow through his ribs. After half a day of questioning her, they went back to the car, Tony rubbing his ribs, Kate glaring at him.

They were going to see one witness before they called it quits. This one was another 20-something, brunet, slimmed and tanned. Her name was Amber. She could be a model. She flirted with Tony and he played along with her, smiling his charming smiling, telling jokes not that funny and she would crack up laughing.

Kate kept elbowing him till you elbow was numb. She then chose to ignore him almost hear-broken.

-

Back at the room, Kate threw the keys, A LOT harder this time.

"Ow!" yelped Tony.

"You were staring right at her breasts Tony!" She shouted, not caring if Gibbs, or the whole world herd.

"Was not! I was looking at her necklace…" He said in his defense.

"Yeah right!" She snapped, throwing a pillow at him. "And what about Amber!"

"What about her?" He snapped back.

"Don't tell me you didn't know. Her flirting around with you…" She said with a shuddering breath. "And you flirting back" She said red-faced, walking into the toilet and slamming the door and locking it.

"Kate…" He said quietly, walking to the door.

"Fuck off Tony" Came the sobbing cry from Kate.

Tony huffed, spinning around and walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs heard the shouting from his room. When he heard the doors slam, he went out to investigate. He saw Tony running, half way up the street and their room door half open. Gibbs stepped in and walked to the toilet were he could hear Kate sobbing and throwing up.

"Kate…" He said gentle, a tone NEVER heard at NCIS.

"Go away…" She moaned.

"It's Gibbs" He tried again.

He could hear her getting up, and the soft click of the door. Kate stepped back and Gibbs was taken back a little. Her mascara ran down her cheeks, she looked pale and sickly. Bits of vomit stuck to bits of her beautiful hair.

"Oh Gibbs" She sobbed, throwing her self at him and crying more.

-

Gibbs sat her on the couch and got a warm face washer. He wiped her face and got the vomit out of her hair. He then sat across from her.

"Kate, what's happened?" He asked her gently.

Kate was taken back a little be Gibbs kindness. She took a deep breath.

"Me…me and Tony, after the 'Fourth Floor Man" incident, well we got together… me and Tony are dating" She said quietly. She prepared for yelling.

"Yes, I had my theory's. Tony has been too cocky lately and you haven't been putting him in his place. Which brings me to you, you haven't been you self for some time. More snappy, aggressive and well sick."

She shrugged. "Tummy flu" She piped.

Gibbs raised eyebrows. He pulled out his phone out.

"Just a sec Kate"

He went into their room and dialed a number.

"Abbs here!" Came a cheery voice on the other end of the line.

"Abby, Gibbs here. I have a problem I need help with."

"Shoot!" She said eagerly.

"It's Kate…" He said simply.

-

Gibbs watched Kate talk to Abby through the window. She was crying, soon she stopped and nodded. Gasped, nodded, and cried then came out to Gibbs. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve she mumbled, "I need to go the chemist". It turned out she had also talked to Ducky, who gave her one standout reason for her mood swings and sickness.

Kate nervously sat the pregnancy test on the counter as the old lady swiped it through.

"Oh you poor darl… your first time?" She asked a ghostly white Kate.

She just gave a strained smile, paid and carried it to where Gibbs waited in the car.

As soon as they got back she marched into the toilet. Mixed feelings circled her mined as she waited for the test; she hated Tony for doing this to her, she hated herself for being so stupid. She held her self-steady as her mind raced, wondering why people made these tests go for so long.

"Bloody barsteds" She muttered, every minute looking down at the stick, till finally it was ready. She glanced down but her eyes stayed there. She gave a little gasp and dropped it. She slid to the ground and just stared out into space.

-

Gibbs paced up and down. After a while he got worried, he knocked on the door.

"Kate?" He questioned, voice quivering ever so slightly from nerves. He liked Kate as a daughter, and was worried for her.

He gave the knob a twist and the door creaked open to reveling Kate, sitting on the floor. She looked up at those slicing blue eyes, softened with one questions.

Tears weld up in her eyes and she nodded.

Tony had walked the whole town twice now, trying to get things straight in his head. Why had he flirted with Amber, when he was with Kate? Suddenly he realized this was the longest relationship he had been in, not to mention the most difficult. It was natural for him to be a flirt. Usually if a relationship got tricky, he'd pull out as fast as he could, but for some reason he stayed. Even with Kate's mood swings and always hitting him.

"Wonder what is up her ass" he mumbled to himself.

-

He stopped at a park, taking a seat on a swing. It was a warm summer night; the sky was cloudless and faultless. The moon looked swollen and a creamy white like a giant pearl. He breathed in a sweet scented air and let his head drop into his hands. Kate was wearing him out, and maybe the three laps around town he'd run and walked. He knew Kate was the girl of his dreams, but why did she tire him so. Why was she all of a sudden crueler in other ways? He could withstand her sniper like comments, but hitting? He stood up, coming to a conclusion. They needed time apart. This was all too much for Tony, who longest relationship had been three days. He didn't have the commitment now. If he had some time to think about it and work it out, he was sure they'd be happier. He slowly walked back to the Roadhouse, dreading going there. He knew Kate wouldn't take it well, but he'll try to be gentle.

He opened the door a crack but stopped when she heard Kate bawling her eyes out. He was about to go running in there, but stopped him self as he heard Gibbs.

"It's ok Kate. We'll all give you the support you need. And don't worry about work, I'm more than happy to give you the time off."

Tony listened on puzzled. Then he guessed she really did have the tummy flu.

"What about Tony, what… how am I meant too tell him" She sobbed. She was starting to get annoyed again.

"Hey guess what Ton, while you were out, most likely sleeping with some blonde bimbo…"

Tony choked. How could she think that…

"We're having a baby!" She snapped sarcastically.

Tony gasped, forgetting he was leaning on the door, flying forward. That sent the door flying, smashing it into the wall.

Kate spun around from where she was pacing in the kitchen area to see Tony looking up at her. She glared at him but her face softened when she saw the fear and confusion in his eyes… the same fear she felt inside.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're having a baby!" Her voice rang in his head, setting off alarm bells.

Had he heard her right? Lying on the floor he looked up at her. She glared at him, eyes filled with hate. He was hurt and confused, his heart pounded trying to process this all. Thankfully her eyes softened. Gibbs was the first to speak. He walked over to Tony, helping him up.

"I'll leave you guys to sort this out, we start at 6" he said, really to no one. No one was listening. He quietly closed the door behind him.

Tony shifted uncomfortably, not really knowing what to say, feeling under pressure as Kate watched him.

She wondered what he was thinking, if he was as afraid as she was. She rolled her eye. He was properly thinking he was suck with her now.

"What?" He asked. He had been watching her as she rolled her eyes.

This took her by surprise a bit, but she was still filled with hate towards Tony.

"Was just thinking how you're thinking "Oh great! Now I'm stuck with HER!"" She snapped. She was sorry she said it when Tony's face dropped to a new all time low.

"Kate, I can't understand how you could think that. I know, I know I flirted with Amber or whatever her name is but you have to understand that's just who I am. I'm a flirt and I can't help it the women are attracted me" He said with a hint of a smile.

"Oh, everything is just a joke to you. Don't you get it I'm pregnant. We're having a BABY DiNozzo!"

He cringed. She only used his last name when she was really pissed at him.

"Look, I'm sorry…"

Kate was about to cut him off again but he walked over to her. He held her gentle but firm, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I flirted with Amber, I'm sorry I made you upset but I'm not sorry we are having a baby. I couldn't think of a better girl to be with…" he said the last bit softly, the words running though his own mind.

Kate looked it his eyes, starting to tear up. "You mean it?"

"I do…" He answered solemnly. He kissed her but she soon pulled away.

"I can't be a mother… my apartment isn't big enough and yours isn't, umm, baby proof. We don't have any thing… I should properly get a proper test with a doctor to make sure it's right" She rambled. Tony put his finger to her lips.

"We'll buy a new house, in a nice neighborhood with good schools. We can see a doctor when we get back and Kate…" He said once again looking into her beautiful eyes, shining like diamonds from the tears.

"You will make a wonderful mother," He said. Then slowly returning to his old self he added, hanging an arm around her shoulder.

"And image the kids. They'll be smart and good-looking. A bit of both of us" He smirked.

"Kids?" She questioned shocked, but slowly grew to the idea. Then she gave him a nudge for insulting her looks.

It was 6:30am and the three sat at the diner. Kate had been sick again this morning, but this time she didn't have to hide it. Tony had helped her, quickly flicking on the bedside lamp so she could find her way to the toilet.

Kate attempted to eat some fruit, drinking orange juice due to the whisper Gibbs is sure he heard Kate say to Tony while in the queue.

"I don't want him or her turning into a Gibbs or Abby," She said, thinking Gibbs couldn't hear her. He had just smiled.

Now he watched them silently, joking around and happy again.

Never did he think these two of all people would get together. They were so different, always arguing and making fun of each other. He pondered on the thought, thinking of his own three failed marriages and wondered if that's what he was missing. He had always been looking for someone like him. Him? Why was he looking for someone like himself? He knew he was a coldhearted asshole most of the time, so he was finding the same in women. Maybe he needed to find someone different…

"Gibbs?" Kate's questioning voice cutting through his thoughts.

"Nothing Agent Todd. Lets get going…"

-

Margaret paced in her house, her little sister Kitty watching from the sofa.

"What you doing Margie?" Questioned the little 6 year old.

"Nothing!" She snapped. "I told you NOT to call me that you little bitch."

Kitty whimpered. "Sorry Margaret" She said quietly.

Margaret knew that they were coming back and she knew they'd find out her secret. She needed a plan. She remembered that cute, younger guy, what was his name… Tony!

"Yes…" She thought. "I can lure Tony out by himself, hold him for ransom. That they destroy EVERYTHING from the case connecting her to the murder or I'll kill him, very slowly and painfully" She said with a wicked grin.

She took Kitty to the basement, she screamed and kicked. Margaret hit her hard across the head, knocking the little girl out. She dragged her by the arm and threw her in a cupboard, locking the door. She walked back up smiling, locking the basement door behind her. She went into her bathroom, cleaning the blood of her hand and changing her cloths. Something sexy and attractive, she'd get him.

-

They pulled up to the house. Tony jumped out as soon as they had stopped and open the door for Kate.

"I'm pregnant Tony, not a cripple." She sighed and smiled, tacking his hand.

The three walked up the walkway. The house would have once been a grand family home but now the gutters were rusted through, the veranda sagged and in the over grown garden a rusted swing creaked. Kate imagined a house like this, only well kept for her own child. She knocked on the door and stood back next to Tony. Margaret open the door, smiling directly at Tony then gave the others a less dazzling smile. It made Kate's heart stop. There was Margaret, dressed in a mini-skirt with the thong showing, a white tube top and knee high boots, smiling and flirting with Tony. She glanced at Tony but found him already looking at her, giving her a reassuring smile.

Margaret invited them in, taking then to the kitchen. Taking a set, she made sure she was next to Tony on the U-shaped formation they had made at the table. The other female cop was on the other side and the old dude beside her. The woman kept shooting her dirty looks and strangely Tony, who had been all over her pretty much the other day, had been avoiding looking at her. He kept looking at Agent Todd. Something was up.

"We're here because something else has popped up, Officer Derrick Louise isn't your real farther…" Gibbs said, more a fact than a question.

She nodded "I was adopted when I was three."

She watched Agent Todd. She had a glow about her and Tony was always watching her with a giddy look about him. Something that was familiar.

"You also have a adopted sister, um Kitty?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Derrick and Rhiannon adopted her 6 years ago as a new born, when I was 14. Kitty was Derrick's kid from an affair, mother died at birth," She said quietly.

"But Rhiannon forgave him and adopted Kitty as her own." She added, with a slight smile. She had worked it out now. When she had said Kitty's mother had died at birth Agent Todd went pale and wide-eyed. She was pregnant.

"Kate, are you ok?" Questioned Tony quickly. Kate just nodded and Margaret had a new plan of attack.

"Where is Kitty?" Gibbs went on.

"In the basement. She hate men, Derrick used to abuse her. I might ask if I can have Agent Todd's help and if you can wait out side. She wont come out otherwise." She said desperately.

"I've been trying ever since Rhiannon got taken away."

Gibbs nodded, not thinking twice about it but Tony was a little more suss as was Kate, but they did so anyways. Tony and Gibbs went outside and Margaret led Kate to the basement. Kate felt a little uneasy as she unlocked the door.

"You keep it locked?" She asked.

She nodded "In case she tries to sneak out at night."

Together they walked down the stairs into darkness. Kate looked around and could barley see anything. Suddenly something caught her neck. She grabbed it, the rope and went to scream but was thrown into a wall, into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate awoke, groggy and in pain. She raised one hand to head and felt the dampness of blood and the sharp pang of pain. She tried to get her head straight. The she remembered, Margaret! She went to jump up, only to fall back down, gasping. She felt around her neck to find the rope. In the pitch-black darkness she felt around and managed to untie it. Easing her self up against the pole in the middle of the room and shuffled across to where she remembered the door was. She crept up the stairs, only to find the door locked. She could see some small windows, a dim light glinting through the grime. She wiped some away to find the car gone; she started to panic and felt for her phone and her gun. They were gone.

"Breath Kate" She muttered to her self. "I can work this out."

It was then she heard crying, coming from some where in the room. She slowly walked around listening till she stopped at a cupboard. She tried to open it but it was locked. The crying stopped then.

"Hello? Is that you Kitty?" Kate questioned.

"Y-yes "came a quiet voice from inside.

"My name is Kate and I'm going to help you. I need you to lay down because I'm going to kick the door, ok?" She said calmly.

"Ok" She replied.

Kate took a deep breath; she aimed and kicked the door and it splintered away. Kate pulled loose parts to reveal a girl inside. She looked a mess; her faded pink dress had large patches of blood, which had run from her head and down her face. There was so much there and still coming; Kate didn't think she had long.

Kate looked around the room and found a bag of old cloths. Pulling out some t-shirts and bunched some up and pressed it gently on Kitty's head. The girl, who had only the strength to watch Kate, gave a little moan, too tired to cry.

"Shhhhh it's ok sweetie, this will stop the bleeding" She said softly, wiping her own blood as it dribbled down her face. She was starting to feel dizzy and tried not to think what blood loss would do to her unborn baby.

She wrapped her head, and then did the same to her self. Tired she sat next to Kitty. She kept the girl awake about telling her about Tony, the house they were going to buy and the baby she was going to have.

"Boss, do you think we should have left her there?" Tony questioned as they drove away.

"No DiNozzo. That's why I'm stopping here and calling for back up. I sent Kate in to watch Kitty when we send the team in. Kate can look after her self…"

"But this is different!" Tony snapped. "She's pregnant!" He couldn't understand how Gibbs could have done this.

"Look DiNozzo" He said, slamming the steering wheel. "Don't you think I did the wrong thing? I saw blood, leading to the basement and I knew that little girl was in trouble! I was irrational and it could cost me one of my best agents. I'm am human you know…" He said with a sigh, resting his head on the steering wheel.

Tony was shocked. He was about to say something when his phone rang. The screen told him it was "Katie". He quickly answered it; mouthing to Gibbs it was Kate.

"Kate!" He almost shouted in relief. But soon his face turned a scarlet red.

"If you hurt her…" He shouted. He listened some more than threw the phone.

"She's got Kate!" he spat.

"Tony is great… I used to despise him you know? But secretly I thought he was very charming and clever. Come on Kitty, stay awake…" She said sleepily, giving the girl a little nudge.

The girl groaned. "I'm tired," She said.

"I know, but it's bad to slee…" She stopped suddenly when she heard to lock of the basement door.

"Shhhhh keep quiet ok?" She whispered, creeping over, under the stairs. She picked up and old baseball bat on the way.

Margaret walked down to where she had tide Kate up. She stopped puzzled, looking around. Kate crept up behind her and swung with all the strength she could muster. She hit Margaret straight across the head, flinging her into the ground. Margaret kicked out, getting Kate in the leg. She fell to the floor with a thud. Getting up as quick as she could, she just missed a punch from Margaret. Before Margaret could try again Kate grabbed her and kneed her in the stomach, she groaned the Kate punched as hard as she could, knocking the blonde out. Breathing heavily, she dragged Margaret to where she was tied up and tied her up. She then dragged her self to the staircase.

"I-I'll be ba-back soon Kitty" She struggled to say, then crumpled to the ground. Kitty walked over to her.

"Kate… wake up Kate" the little girl moaned. She was tired too, but she had to help Kate. Suddenly, from somewhere, a phone rang. Kitty followed the sound to her sister. She reached cautiously and pulled it out of her pocket. She looked down the little screen glowed with the name Tony. Kitty gasped and quickly answered it.

"We're coming to get her!" Tony barked down the phone.

From somewhere, Kitty mustered the energy to cry.

"Please…" She said softly "Please save Kate!"

Kate awoke in a hospital bed. She yawned the stopped as her head ached. Tony saw her moving and jumped up.

"Kate!" He said, beaming. "Your awake!"

"No Tony, I'm still sleeping," She said groggily.

Tony smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. At that point in time, the doctor came in.

"Ah Ms Todd, your awake!"

She suddenly remembered the baby and bolted up right.

"Don't worry Ms Todd. When Mr. DiNozzo told us you could be pregnant, we took extra care and I'm happy to say you and your baby are quiet safe after a bit of a rest. Though I must admit you were VERY close and to be more careful next time. No more of this fighting business. I'd talk to you boss that you get a desk job from now on. Just to be safe."

She smiled and looked at Tony. He patted her hand.

"Oh and a young girl, um a Katharine Louise, wants to see you. Is that okay?"

"Sure!" Kate said, sitting her self a little higher.

She turned to Tony. "That's Kitty. Did you guys find any relatives?"

Tony looked grim. "Her mother turned out to be Margaret, father Derrick. Rhiannon wont have anything to do with her and we can't find any signs of Margaret's parents"

"Oh no… she's such a sweet little girl" Kate stopped as the wheeled Kitty in.

"Kate!" She beamed. "Your okay, Tony said he'd save you. He is like the real Prince Charming!" She added.

Tony lifted the girl onto Kate's bed and the girl gently snuggled beside her.

"Is your baby okay Kate?" Kitty asked.

Kate smiled. "Yep, right as rain. How do you feel?" Kate asked.

"My head hurts a bit, but the doctor says it will stop soon" She smiled.

"That's good" Kate smiled. Kate glanced at the window to see the Child Welfare worker, standing there and watching them disapprovingly. She looked up at Tony, her eyes asking one question…

* * *

So, should Kate and Tony adopt Kitty? Input your ideas :D 

Review and thanks for reading,

Signed, GallopGirl!


	6. Chapter 6

Tony looked down at Kate, from where he sat beside her and then looked at the Child Welfare Worker. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going. He scratched his head and let out a small sigh.

"Kate…" Kitty asked.

"Yeah?"

"When's mommy coming to get me? Now Margaret is going to jail now instead?" questioned the little girl.

Kate took a deep breath. How could she tell this little girl the person she had know as her mother for her whole life, that she didn't want her anymore, never wanted to see her again.

"Your mommy, she can't come back. She has to go away still," Tony said, resting hand on Kitty's shoulder. She looked at the two adults, tears in her eyes.

"Why?" She sniffed.

"She can't look after you anymore. She still loves you, heaps!" Kate added.

"But she just can't." Tony finished. The little girl started to cry a little and both Tony and Kate gave her a hug.

"So are yous gunna look after me?" She asked hopefully. Even though she had only known them for a short while, they were her dream mommy and daddy. They didn't seem mean and she'd have a baby brother or sister.

"I don't know Kitty…" Kate said, looking at Tony once more.

"Cough!" came a very fake cough from the Welfare work "I think Katharine should be getting back now. I need to talk to her. Say goodbye…" She said picking the girl up and placing her in the wheel chair.

"Bye Kate and Tony!" She said sadly then brightened up "I'll come back tomorrow!"

"I don't think so. Don't want to bother these nice people" The lady cut in gruffly, wheeling the girl away before Kate could protest.

"Bitch!" Kate snapped

"You know your very sexy when you angry" Tony said smirking.

"Oh Tony! You always say the most inappropriate thing at the most inappropriate time" She groaned. "So what do you think… if we take her in?" She said, trying to avoid the word adopting.

"You really are crazy!" He exclaimed.

"Tony!" She snapped "We can't just let her go into foster care, she's had a hard life already. I mean we have the money…"

"But we don't have the place, the time …"

"She can live with me for now, you place isn't exactly set up for kids or anyone for that matter" She added with a grin.

"We can start looking for a new house near a good school. For the time being, since I'll be on desk duty and" she grinned "since Gibbs is feeling very guilty and said if I need anything, I could ask, she can come to work with me."

"Yes but are we forgetting one 'small' thing?"

"A little baby sister or brother for her"

Tony ran his hands through his hair. "Kate, you know one kid is hard for me. From going from single to suddenly going to the taken family man. It's all a bit of a rush."

"Tony, you can do it. I wouldn't want any other father for my children."

Tony smiled in defeat. "If you think we can do it…"

Kate grinned. "We're Special Agents DiNozzo. We can handle anything"

"Yeah, things with guns trying to kill us, not kids in dippers trying to kill us" He joked. "I'll talk to the Welfare lady"

-

Four days later, Kate fumbled with the keys to her apartment. Glancing behind her she smiled at the picture. Tony carrying two pink Barbie suitcases and her own blue one joking with Kitty about who knows what about. She finally got the door open and Kitty ran past her. Kate followed the little girl and found her bouncing up and down on the sofa.

"Katharine, no bouncing on the sofa!" She said grinning.

"Yes mommy!" She groaned, running up to her and giving her a big hug.

She left Tony to start dinner as she led her to the study. It had a camp bed set up by Tony earlier on in the day.

"This will be your room for now. When we buy a new house, you can choose to paint it what ever color you want" She smiled, setting the two suitcases down.

"Can I paint it black?" She asked excitedly.

"What?"

"I want to paint it black!" She beamed."It's such a cool color!"

Kate groand watching the little black haird, pale girl and guessed who her favourite NCIS 'Aunty' was going to be, and it wasnt McGee.

"Sure, what ever you want"

-

Later on, the three of them were sitting at Kate's little round table. A vase of blood red roses sat in the middle off the table.

"Tony their gorgeous!" Kate exclaimed.

Kitty giggled and Tony looked smug and blushing. She eyed the pair.

"What's up? Do I have sauce on my face?" She quickly wiped at her face, which made Kitty laugh harder. Kitty then glanced at the roses, then to Tony and back at Kate. Kate turned her attention back at the roses; one, now the she looked closer, was odd.

She pulled the rose out to find it was fake. Puzzled she looked over at Tony who had gone to get up. However the tablecloth was tucked into his pants and he pulled everything with him. Plates shattered, water and spaghetti went ever. Kate started giggling as Tony kneeled in the mess, pulled the top off the rose to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

"Will you marry me Caitlin Ann Todd?"

She stopped giggling but continued to grin. "Wow Tony, that's beautiful! Nothing would make me happier!"

Tony beamed, very happy with himself, pulled the ring out and slid it onto her finger. He then stood up and kissed her, Kitty watching on making disgusted faces.

* * *

Thats the end of A Kick In The Gut. Watch out for the next in the serise **Special Agent Kitty. **Should have the first chanperter for the new story up by tonight or tommorow. Thanks HEAPS for your reviews and reading more importantly :P

Signed, GallopGirl.

**  
**


End file.
